


Contradictions Walk and Talk

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was a strange man sometimes. Fic inspired by "Hookman" Season 3 Episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions Walk and Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> This is my first fanfic here in the Archive and also for Hawaii Five-0. I have something major in the works, but I felt like I needed to post this first and see how it goes. 
> 
> Mahalo for taking the time to read this story! It is much appreciated! Comments welcome!

Danny was a strange man sometimes.

Steve could not help but chuckle into the darkness as he lay beside Danny on their bed. It was 2:30 AM and he still had not gone to sleep. After the day’s events, there was an acute restlessness in his body that he could not seem to shake. Stoner’s death and the closing of the case should have relieved all of the excess energy in his body, so even though most of it was gone, some was still left over and keeping him awake.

His arm was supporting his head and the other was slung over Danny’s leg in a protective gesture. The blonde detective was sound asleep and completely unaware of the onslaught of thoughts going through his partner’s head. Danny’s nearness was, as always, the most comforting thing in Steve’s life. This man had gone out into the middle of the street, without cover, to make sure that he survived to argue with for another day. What made it strange is that he did all this after he repeatedly scolded Steve throughout the day for his lack of taking cover. Then there was the fact that he said that he did not care whether he lost Steve in combat and walking away from him, clearly worried and frustrated. Danny’s verbal and physical communication always contradicted themselves and yet Steve was able to look through it all. Danny says he does not care, but then risks his own life to ensure that his partner does not get hurt. His lover was a walking and talking contradiction.

Danny’s way of saying “I love you” and “I don’t want you to get hurt” was by getting angry and annoyed at him.

Steve smiled as he turned to the sleeping form of the man who was the owner of his every thought. Any other person would be at total loss with Danny’s antics with the exception of the rest of their team. As soon as Danny had chewed Steve out, Chin and Kono got the hell out of dodge. Steve trusted the cousins with his life, but when it came to Danny’s wrath against Steve, he was on his own. Getting caught in the crossfire of Danny’s anger was not somewhere anyone wanted to be, at least if they valued their life. Besides, Steve was the only one who could calm the raging bull and not because he was usually the one responsible for said anger. However, all of it was quickly diffused once Danny called for Steve a few moments later so they could head home. If Danny didn’t love him, he would have left and not once turned back.

Danny was a complex man and for that Steve was grateful. Steve was not very complicated, so it made their relationship more balanced. He was a straightforward kind of person without a penchant for complicating things. His line of work consisted of him un-complicating things and getting the job done. Danny liked to follow procedure and always thought about things a bit more thoroughly than Steve was used to. Steve acted while Danny reacted. It was your classic ying and yang which made for a perfect relationship or at the very least, a relationship that was perfect for them.

The fact of the matter is that Danny cares. A lot. So much so, that he is willing to take as many risks necessary to ensure the well being of his Ohana, especially Gracie and Steve. There was no doubt, no measure of hesitation once there was someone involved that Danny deeply cared about. He was loyal to the very end and with the way that things have gone lately, Steve needed that loyalty, that ability to trust in another. Steve had dealt with many betrayals of trust, beginning with his mother and to some extent Joe White. The last thing that Steve needed was another to add to the list. Danny was his anchor, his rock, the lighthouse to his stranded boat, so if ever Danny turned his back on him, Steve was sure that he might very well lose it. Under the worst of circumstances, Steve was able to keep his cool, but now that he had decided to share his life with another for the very first time, he knew that Danny would be his breaking point. He could not lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. Freddie died right before Steve met Danno and if he did not know any better, he would say that his best friend sent him a gift in the form of Danny to lessen the pain if not obliterate it. Losing Freddie and his dad within such a short span of time was not the ideal situation to be in, although Danny barging into his life made dealing with such awful events a bit easier to get through.

Steve would most likely deny this to Danny’s face, but he was grateful every day for the way his life had turned out, for the chance of having Danny by his side. He squeezed Danny’s leg a bit making the blond stir.

There would be many more Stoners out there, many more scumbags trying their very best to take him down and his team. Their lives were in danger on a daily basis, but in order to keep the islands safe, keep their families safe, going into dangerous situations was a must. Danny knew that and for all his ranting, scolding and arguing, he knew that to be the truth. The only difference was that Danny was in love with the one-man army that was the fore runner in engaging such situations. The only difference for Steve was that his better half was running right behind him.

Steve turned completely and hugged Danny to him, holding him almost in a vice grip, almost. Danny instinctively turned into Steve and buried his face in his neck.

“I love you Danny.”

Steve felt Danny relax in his arms and whispered right back, “Danno loves you too.”

He was asleep within minutes.


End file.
